Nobody Cares But Her
by Uchiha genius
Summary: sasuke's sent on a very important mission for orochimaru and something goes wrong it might start out TsuxSas but it's really SasxSaku
1. Going to the past

"Sasuke I'm going to teach you two new jutsu's because their important on the mission I'm sending you on". "The jutsu's will be difficult if you don't use your sharingan so I'd advise you to use it", Orochimaru explained. " Shut up and show me the damn jutsu already". Sasuke activated his sharingan and was prepared to copy the jutsu's. Orochimaru did a couple of hand signs and a portal to a different dimensions "hope you got all that, this jutsu is called Time Warp jutsu, this is a very important in your next mission and I expect you to use a certain amout of chakara because if you don't you will go either not far enough or to far. I will now teach you another one just for fun". He does a couple of hand signs and Three coffins come up from the ground and open up. " This one is called Re-animation I used this one on the third hokage". the coffins went back in to the ground and Orochimaru started to tell him his mission. " I want you to go back in time and kill Jiraiya and Tsunade so they wont get in my way, also if you think you can kill Sarutobi". Sasuke does the hand signs for time warp jutsu and it appeared in front of him. Orochimaru walked up to sasuke and unexpectedly punched sasuke in his face and threw him in the portal.

When Sasuke opened his eyes he seen a girl not much younger than him only by a year or two with blonde hair tied into a pony tail. If he was stupid he would probably think this girl that's hovering over him was an angel or some type of beautiful being. " Are you ok" the girl asked Sasuke. " I'm ok, I think a few ribs might be broken though". " Stay still while I heal you, don't move or it might mess up my chakara flow". A green light emitted from her hands and placed it over Sasuke's ribs. In a matter of minutes his broken ribs were healed but not fully.

" If you can stand we can take you back to the village and then we can fully heal you but you might be questioned by the hokage". " I think I can manage to make it to the village, by the way I was wondering what's your name". " My names Tsunade what's yours". Sasuke's eyes widened but didn't push it. " Sasuke Uchiha". Sasuke and Tsunade walk to the village in silence. When they got to the village gates it was night time and Anbu surrounded them. " Hello lady Tsunade who is this that's traveling with you". " Don't worry about it I'm taking to the hospital and after that he's going to see the hokage". The Anbu nodded their heads and disappeared into a puff of smoke. " Seems like your popular in the village" sasuke said. " Yeah I'm the best medic nin in Konoha". They walked to the hospital in silence when two leaf jounin level nin's that had the stench of alcohol stepped in their way." Whats a fine lady like you hagging out with a punk like him when you could be with men like us" the drunk jounin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke acativated his sharingan and it started spinning like crazy. " I'd advise you to leave right now or else I'm going to have to force you to leave" Sasuke warned. " Force us to leave are you kidding a kid versus two jounin adults, You must be stupid to take us on". the other jounin said. The Jounin threw a punch at sasuke but he dodged it and caught his wrist and kicked him in the stomach. The jounin dropped to the ground and the other one came up behind him with a kunai in hand. Sasuke looked backed and everything seemed to go in slow motion due to his sharingan. He moved out the way before he got stabed and punched the guy in his face. The guy fell to the ground uncousious. " Are you ok sasuke". Tsunade said worriedly . " I'm fine but I put a strained on my ribs a little". They continued to walk to the hospital and when they got there the hokage was there waiting for them. " Anbu told me you where going to be hereso I waited a while what took you so long". "Sorry sensei but these guys came out of no where and attack us but Sasuke here protected me". Tsunade explained. "So you're the young man they told me that was with you, well thank you for saving my student but I'm going ti have to take you into questoning, do you understand. Sasuke nodded his head yes but his curse mark was burning that was telling him Orochimaru was getting impatient. The Hokage started to leave when Tsunade spoke up. " Sensei wait he still have a few broken ribs". " Don't worry about it". Sasuke told her. With that Sasuke was taken to the hokage's tower.

When they arrived the Sandaime asked Sasuke to list his name, rank, and village. " Sasuke Uchiha, rouge nin jounin level, and Konoha, what other questions do you want to ask me". " you should show me more respect boy, now since I know you're hiding something but I'm not goona push it but I want you to spar with me to determine your strength". the hokage said. " Whatever I'm gonna win". " Getting cocky now are we". " When are we going to fight" sasuke asked. " How about after you're fully healed". " I'm a fast healer how about two days from now". " If you wish I'll be in my office. Come see me two days from now". the hokage said. " whatever just be ready when I come to your office".Sasuke warned. " I can sense your chakara, it's great but not strong enough to beat me, ...well any way see you in two days sasuke". Sasuke left out of the office to be met with Tsunade. " Since you don't have any where to stay why don't you stay with me for a while". Tsunade asked. " Sorry im not intrested Im a guy you dont want around". " Then how about you come to my house I want you to meet some of my friends". " yeah sure whatever". Tsunade and sasuke walked out of the hokage's tower and made their way to her house. Sasuke walked in silence not really listening to Tsunade talking about random things and remembering how annoying Sakura use to be. now that he thinks about it Tsunade's acting the same way and it was really getting on his nerves.When they arrived at her house there was a guy with white hair and red paint on his face and another guy with his backed turned and long black hair. " Jiraiya I'm here". " Hey Tsunade hope you dont mind that I let orochimaru in if thats not a problem". Jiiraiya said with a huge grin on his face just like naruto would do. At the sound of Orochimaru sasuke looked arouned and seen the guy with his back turned. He guessed that was him, even though he was with orochimaru he really hated him, not more than itachi but the person next in line on his list. " No I dont mind by the way where is my brother" Tsunade asked. " He should be in bed" orochimaru said. Then there was a knock at the door.


End file.
